


The Big Oh Moment

by imthepunchlord



Series: Grumpy Chat [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, flustered Felix, he smart but also dense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 05:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthepunchlord/pseuds/imthepunchlord
Summary: As much pride as Felix's takes in his intellect, sometimes, he's really dense.





	The Big Oh Moment

**Author's Note:**

> A little birthday present to simplystefanie-rae!

Felix often took great pride on his observation skills. How he was able to note the smallest details, catching on to quirks and behaviors, able to foresee the most likely outcome before it even happened. He was sharp enough that he and Ladybug made a game of it, to see who could notice the item first in the rush of battle.

He considered it one of the most fun aspects of akuma battles, well, as fun as they can be. Honestly speaking, they were more irritating than fun, and sometimes more stressful than he needs them to be; but the game was a small enjoyment.

And it seems possessed items weren’t the only things that drew his attention, quick to observe and watch.

A Marinette Dupain-Cheng is who drew his eyes to her a lot.

He would argue it's because she needs that extra attention.

Her eyes would be on her sketchbook or she’d rambling off about something, not paying attention to where she was going, heading straight for a column or going down the stairs. He was always there to quickly grab and straighten her, nudge her in a different direction before catastrophe struck.

Sometimes she noticed, sometimes she didn’t.

Another thing he always noticed were her moods. When feeling down, she went quiet, curling up in herself, seeming small and big eyed. It's like she's reluctant to share her thoughts and feelings, a slight fear of consequences she'd receive if she did 

It got worse after Lila. She became more quiet after Lila. Became more alone. More withdrawn. He did what he could, he spoke out, tore those lies apart and left the class to face the harsh truth, but it did little to help her.

She seemed more subtle now a days, her issues overlooked by the exaggerated splendor that was Lila. The studious blond didn’t know what to do.

His thoughts were broken when there was a plop on his head, and scowled as he felt Plagg stretch out, squirming on top of his head and messing up his hair. “Plagg,” he growled.

“Just checking on my _faaaavorite_ holder,” the kwami purred out, dropping down to float in front of him. “Did we get anymore cheese?”

His answer was a dry look.

Plagg looked around, eyes bright and coy. “So somewhere hidden in this room.”

“That cheese is saved for akumas,” Felix reminded.

“But I need to be charged and ready for akumas!”

“You clearly have enough energy already,” Felix grumbled, determined to get back to his work.

Plagg pouted and huffed back, darting away, “Ugh, I guess. You probably need more energy than me if you’re going to be ready for your date.”

Felix paused, brow rising. Date? What date… “Marinette and I are going to the Louvre to look at the new exhibit, it’s not a date.”

“Suuuure.”

“It’s not a date.”

“But you only asked her to join, and you’re not really interested in art.”

“Getting ready for a history project that Bustier is probably going to assign for us.”

“And you’re going to work with her as you always do.”

“She’s easy to work with.”

“And you’ll get to walk close to her like always.”

“Someone needs to make sure she doesn’t trip over nothing.”

“And you’ll have tea to bring her.”

“Do you know how hard it is to find someone else who loves tea as much as I do?”

“And I bet you already have a restaurant in mind to finish your date?”

“...The Catmint, a little cozy joint to relax. But it's not a date.”

“But it sounds like a date,” Plagg said with a smug grin.

“Its not,” Felix said confidently, “it's just meant to be an enjoyable afternoon for me and Marinette, alone, no one else, where we can relax and just have fun.”

With that, a quiet settled over them, Plagg patiently watching Felix as the blond resumed his work, eyes set on the sheet. He waited as it started to click, his body slowly straightening, cheeks going a light pink, his eyes going big.

“Oh,” Felix whispered, his cheeks getting pinker.

“Sometimes you’re really dense, kid.”

“Shut up,” Felix muttered, burying his face in his hands.

“Good luck tomorrow,” Plagg teased, earning a dirty look. Felix shook his head, pushing this back and diving into his work. It was going to be fine, it was going to be normal, there will be no change. A revelation like this shouldn’t change anything up. He can still focus, still enjoy the dat—outing tomorrow, have fun, relax, and enjoy Marinette’s company. Maybe she’ll talk on and share facts she knows about the historical fashion. Or offer critiques of the outfits or some of the sculpture works. Or…

Felix closed his eyes, breathing in and holding it.

Darn it.

That was the phrase he repeated well into the evening, struggling to figure out this revelation, consuming his thoughts up until it was the time for their… meetup.

With Plagg snickering and teasing the whole time in his pocket, Felix came to stop in front of the Louvre, shuffling as his heart beat a little faster than it should, nervous and excited. Which was just silly, it wasn't like this was their first outing. They’ve gone out before, a good few times. It was fine, he shouldn’t be so flustered…

“Hey, Felix!”

He swears his heart leapt into his throat, his body jumping a little, turning to see Marinette waving at him, racing towards him. He couldn’t stop the instinctive gulp as she came to his side, smiling brightly as she gazed upon him with warm, bluebell eyes. The sun hitting her just right, adding a vibrant shine to her hair.

Felix didn’t think he was going to make it through this.

Marinette offered her arm playfully, asking, “Ready to delve into the Louvre?”

Honestly, no, he wasn't so sure anymore. But his body moved on its own, drawn to her side, sliding his arm around hers and hooking their elbows. Their shoulders brushed, and the gentle warmth that came from her pressed against him. Her smile became infectious, her giddy giggle making his heartbeat skip. She tugged them forward, eager to see the exhibit, oblivious to her partner’s flusteredness, their linked elbows dropping to holding hands, which Felix stared down at, just taking in the sight.

She stopped at the bottom of the steps, turning to meet his eyes, blinking in concern. “You ok, Fe?”

He blinked back, and gave her hand a light squeeze, coming down to join her, a small smile on his lips. “I’m, I’m doing great,” he said. He felt like a flustered mess, but a happy one, giddy, excited. And the feeling grew as she smiled, a warmth wrapping over him. Her hand holding his, Felix allowed her to pull him along, letting her guide the way.

His fingers intertwining with hers, feeling right about this, a smile on his lips. He hurried, coming to her side, brushing her side playfully, grinning when Marinette looked up at him in surprise. Her eyes narrowed and pushed back.

For the first time in his life, Felix was shushed in a museum.


End file.
